Vent It Out
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Days and nights around everyone can drive them insane at times... it wouldn't kill them to let loose. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)


"You can't just hide us in here for the remainder of the night, it wasn't intended for her!" 25 year old Amanda Cena responded, leaning against the janitor's closet wall after 34 year old Finn Balor had dragged her into it to prevent her from being found by a pissed off Maryse, who incidentally walked into a swinging paint can prank meant for Kevin.

"I don't want you getting killed, lass. These pranks of yours aren't always harmless." Finn said.

"It wasn't intended for Maryse but Kevin got off too easily after he caused me to bleed last week!" Amanda replied, heading towards the door but Finn stopped her when he realised that he had dropped the key. "We're locked in here…"

"Don't panic, I'm sure it's… ha! Got it!" Finn said, finding the key and putting it in his jeans pocket.

"Double sided lock… now can we get out of here, please?" Amanda responded.

"Not until you tell me why you were gonna give Kevin a concussion." Finn replied, Amanda finally relenting.

"After the match… he said I deserved worse than a few stitches and that you had no right to get pissed and beat him to a pulp for someone who's damaged and broken." Amanda admitted, Finn realising that Amanda was hurt more than she had let on last Tuesday and pulled her into his arms. "He doesn't know what that feels like… he never has." She said quietly, her voice starting to crack as Finn knew that Amanda wasn't thinking of her own past but Dianne's and Aestrid's respective ones.

"Did Dianne ever really tell you how she lost her leg exactly?" Finn questioned after a few seconds of silence passed.

"She wouldn't… but at some point, she will." Amanda whispered as the two looked right at each other… before they heard the shrill yelling that belonged to Maryse. "Oh, fuck." She muttered before she was put against the wall and Finn looked through the keyhole, seeing Mike trying to calm Maryse.

"Did you get a good look at who it was?" Mike asked.

"Did I ever… Cena has an easily recognisable shape to her, she runs a certain way!" Maryse responded.

"I run a certain way?" Amanda questioned in a whisper.

"Dianne pointed it out a few weeks ago. When you break into a run your feet go diagonal, outer side of the heel down first and finishing angled to your big toes." Finn answered in the same tone.

"I did break my left leg badly when I was younger and injured my right knee…" Amanda said, thinking it was how she ran that relieved the stress on her joints and bones.

"Dianne said her cousin walks the same way because he has double jointed ankles… but in a walk, your feet are just normal, forwards pointing." Finn replied.

"Did she say anything before running?" Mike asked.

"She had that damn deer in the headlights look just like she used to whenever she got into trouble as a rookie!" Maryse said before they left.

"Fucking bitch." Amanda muttered before reaching for the door, Finn stopping her and his right hand wrapping around her left wrist.

"Not until you're calmed down." Finn said, Amanda pushing him against the wall and trying to take the key as he grabbed at her arms but heard a slight yelp when he grabbed her hips instead. "Sorry, lass…" He responded… but he didn't move his hands off of her and she looked up at him.

"How long do you think we've been in here, Finn?" Amanda asked in a raspy voice.

"Twenty minutes… and no one's found us yet." Finn whispered before leaning in and crashing his lips against Amanda's as she ran her hands through his hair, having to stand up on her tiptoes to do so.

"I hate being tiny!" Amanda growled after Finn pinned her against the nearest wall and picked her up in his arms after pulling her tank top off before repeatedly kissing her neck as her left leg wrapped around his waist after she pulled his Balor Club shirt off.

"I don't hate it… makes you damn sexy when you're angry if you ask me." Finn responded, as the top halves of the two were in constant touch, one's warmth shared to the other's nerves.

The noises attracted attention… Sami and Bayley headed towards the closet and then looked at each other.

"I don't want to interrupt them but Amanda's match starts SmackDown off in three minutes." Sami said, Bayley knocking on the door.

"There's an important match in a few and I doubt Balor is a quick finisher! Also I doubt there's any condoms in there!" Bayley called out.

Amanda and Finn groaned before Finn pulled his shirt back on and unlocked the door as Amanda readjusted her ring gear.

"Lost track of time?" Bayley asked, Amanda nodding and trying to hide her face, which was a light red.

"Wouldn't have worried so much if your match wasn't the starting line for the rest of the night." Sami said, glancing between the two of them but mainly directed at Amanda.

The two headed off towards the curtain and waited for the cue, Amanda knowing that she wouldn't have enough time to cover the mark on her neck with concealer.

But when they were out there and Emma got into the ring, she noticed and grabbed a microphone.

"Everyone! Guess who's been a naughty little girl, huh?!" Emma shouted out, before pointing towards Amanda as the crowd began to respond in their loud way.

"Really, Em? I didn't say anything when you were fucking Mojo Rawley in a broom closet and you're engaged to his tag team partner." Amanda said loudly, Emma turning infuriated and tackling Amanda before they started fighting.

Finn had pulled Amanda off of Emma as security held Emma in the corner across the ring as Shane walked out.

"You two went off script big time now. Normally, I'd turn this over to the board but instead, this match will happen next week as a Falls Count Anywhere match!" Shane replied, the fans cheering loudly.

In the backstage area, Amanda and Finn were in Shane's office and Shane walked over. He lightly gripped Amanda's jaw and gently turned her head to the side, seeing it.

"Are you gonna murder me, Shane?" Finn asked before all three saw Dianne.

"If he does… I've got a fairly sharp rod on my leg that the prosthetic connects to." Dianne responded.

"I gathered that. Wait a…" Shane replied, pausing as he looked at Dianne… she stepped back slightly, knowing that he'd noticed her change. Ever since she'd had the prosthetic, no one had ever seen it exposed in public. Yet here she was, wearing knee length shorts.

"You look better, Dianne… brave, in fact." Amanda reassured her, Dianne loosening up her muscles again.

"Enzo encouraged me to try it, I… I guess he was right… it does feel better, way better, to not be hiding it." Dianne replied.

"That's good…" Shane said.

"So no murdering?" Dianne asked.

"No… go on." Shane answered before the three left.

Amanda stopped for a second and stood up on her tiptoes again, placing a much gentler kiss on Finn's mouth and him returning it… the two unaware that Dianne hadn't headed back towards Enzo's locker room yet.

"Yeah… keep it soft like that, unless you don't need to appear to people the next day." Dianne said, looking at the two.

"Best to… because those angry fangirls will maul me." Amanda responded, Dianne heading to the locker room.

"They okay?" Enzo asked.

"Yeah… all calmed down." Dianne answered, sitting down on one of the benches and giving her knees a few moments rest.

"And you?... how do you feel?" Enzo questioned. Dianne didn't look at him or speak, but the small smile on her face said it all. "There, you see? I told ya… you'd feel much better to not hide it, didn't I?"

Dianne responded by shifting over and moving her arms around him, Enzo returning the embrace as he heard her whisper. "Free… I feel freed."

"That's always a good feeling, Dianne." Enzo responded as they let go and glanced at the Tv, hearing loud boos and yelling from the younger fans in the audience.

"Knobs… couldn't understand it if they tried." Dianne muttered.

"They never do." Enzo said before the next part of the show started.

The two saw Seth… and he was livid…


End file.
